Chemistry
by Jessesgirl1549
Summary: Six never liked scientists. "But I like her." Six and Holiday's first meeting. HolidaySix.


**A/n: This is my first time writing for this fandom, so I hope you all will enjoy this. I don't own Generator Rex.**

* * *

Six never did like scientists.

Perhaps it started back when he was in High School, his Chemistry teacher wasn't very kind. Or maybe, it could be traced to when he had been sent to stay the Summer with his grandfather in Holland; he was Biologist. The old man never did anything for him except give him a dusty old guestroom and stack of books, and a strict rule not to venture outside the house when he wasn't present.

What ever the problem may have been, at the age of twenty-seven, Simon Smith held a disfavor for scientists. And Bobo knew it, it was one of the first things he learned about Six when they had began working together at Providence. Although, a year later, the chimp didn't know much more than that.

"Excuse me, are you Simon Smith?"

Bobo dropped his banana, his mouth hung open and revealed the mashed contents within. Six titled his head - his face as expressionless as always - at the simian seated on his desk. Nonchalantly, he then reached over and closed Bobo's mouth, and swiveled around in his chair. Glancing over his sunglasses, he found a young woman looking down at him. She carried a clipboard and donned a lab coat, her long, dark hair was tied back away from her face

"It's Agent Six." Simon - No, _Six _stated.

She smiled warmly at him. "Sorry. I'm Emily Holiday, White Knight... assigned me to work along side you two and aide you on your governing of Rex. It's nice to meet you." She offered her hand, Bob leapt for it, only to fall flat on his face. Six stood from his chair a took her hand.

"It would be... good, to have another person to help us with the kid. What, may I ask, is your area of expertise?" The straight-faced agent inquired.

"I'm a scientist."

Bobo waited for that crinkle of disgust to show up on Six's brow.

Instead, "I think you'll be useful with us, Dr, Holiday, we don't always know what's wrong with Rex, and it would be beneficial to know more about him. Especially now that he's getting older. Have you been told where you can compile your research?" Six asked her, taking his hand back.

Holiday nodded. "Yes, the station next door is being set up for me," she smiled, "Rex just turned eleven, didn't he?"

"From what we can decipher, yes."

"I have a cousin who's twelve, they become a real handful at ten and it gets worse from then on," the young scientist shifted her weight from one foot to the other, "I don't mean to be rude, but would you mind if we sat?"

Six moved to the side, knocked Bobo off his perch on the desk, and gestured to his chair. Holiday took a step forward, then back. Hesitating. One of Six's eyebrows arched, causing Bobo to drop his banana again. "Is there a problem Doctor?"

"No, it's just I don't want to take your chair from you." Holiday replied. She smiled at him again, "and I prefer "Emily"."

"Yes, well I have no emotional connection with the chair, it holds not sentimental value, therefore I'm quite sure that I will not be offended if you take my offer and sit in it. And _I_ would prefer if we stick to professional titles."

Bobo's jaw dropped for the third time that day. "Did you just make a joke Six?"

Six ignored the chimp and pushed the chair toward Holiday. She half-smiled and reluctantly sat down, after Six leaned against the table opposite to the desk and chair. He pushed his glasses back into place and said, "Have you been briefed on Rex's dysfunction?"

"You mean the fact he can't generate when emotionally overwhelmed?"

"Is that what's wrong?"

"That's what it sounded like in the report."

"... Then I suppose we know what the problem is now."

Holiday chuckled, "You don't know much about pre-teenagers and teenagers, do you Six?"

"You infer that I don't, it's a valid assumption.... Holiday." Six countered with the tiniest hint of snark in his passionless voice. "Would you like to inform me?"

"If you would join me for lunch, yes. I'm famished." The new operative didn't give him time to answer, and walked out of his office, her lab coat swaying a bit more to match her graceful steps and movements.

Bobo looked after Holiday, then back at Six. The man simply stared after her for a few seconds, cocked his eyebrow again, adjusted his tie, slipped his hands into pockets, and followed after her.

The next day, when Six reported bright and early, as he always did. On his way to his office, the green-suited man passed his young charge, who was leading Holiday around by the hand, giving her a personal tour around the facilities. The two adults proceeded not acknowledge each other, though as Bobo chased after Rex and Holiday, the simian caught a glimpse of the corner of Six's mouth quirk up. The ape smirked and later confronted the stoic man.

"You didn't like scientists." Bobo stated smugly.

Six sipped his coffee, silently grateful his eyes were hidden behind dark shades, his gaze slid over to Holiday. She and Rex sat at a table on the other side of the cafeteria, at the moment she was trying to convince the boy to finish his vegetables.

"I don't." Six said, his next words nearly killed Bobo. "But I like her," he looked down at his free hand, "she's strong and her hand's... small..."

* * *

**A/n: I'm really a fan of SixHoliday, I haven't found much with them, so I decided write something myself. **

**I hope Six wasn't OOC, I thought I got Bobo and ****Holiday**** down but... Improvement is always possible.**

**Also, the series hasn't given Six, or Holiday first names, or in Six's case a surname either. So I took "Smith" from the Matrix, and "Simon" because it seemed to fit. I chose "Emily" for ****Holiday**** because there is a very kind, but strong and very sweet girl in my Journalism class with that name.**

**Constructive criticism is welcome. Please let me know what you think C:**


End file.
